Las fluctuaciones en el tiempo nos sientan muy mal
by tizia-san
Summary: Harry&cía y Draco&cía. (incluida Pansy) viajan en el tiempo sin proponérselo. 1975 Los merodeadores aún están en Hogwarts... CAP3:CAMBIOS, GRITOS Y SELECCIONES re-seleccionados para las casas... Q hace Herm en Rav?y Drak en Huff?
1. Alteraciones en el espaciotiempo

Bien. He aquí un fantition cómico. O al menos lo intentaré que lo sea. ;)

Mi segundo fic para 'todas las edades' :P

Espero que os guste. Está ambientado en el quinto año, pero no es un quinto libro. Aunque tiene información del quinto libro… no puedo evitarlo ya lo he leído. Hoy en día el único fic que hago sin cosas del quinto libro es 'Harry Potter y la Manimaga' que lo empecé a escribir hace un año (y curiosamente coinciden muchísimas cosas…)

Bueno, palante y espero que os guste ;)

----------------------------------------------------------

Era un día normal. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos y se cruzaron con Draco&co. Empezaron a pelearse. Hasta aquí todo era normal. Ya no tan normal fue que empezasen a echarse maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Hermione, harta de verles pelearse lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor en general, que se mezcló con las maldiciones. Hubo una explosión de color violeta. Todos cayeron al suelo y el aire se llenó de humo y chispitas púrpura. Entonces fue cuando empezaron a ocurrir las cosas raras.

Llegó un chico corriendo. Tendría unos quince años y el uniforme de la escuela. Los miró con curiosidad, y sonrió.

-Menuda habéis montado. Dipett se va a poner más rojo que cuando rompimos los relojes contadores de los puntos de las casas.

El humo se desvaneció suavemente. La figura del chico se aclaró. Levaba unas gafas cuadradas. El pelo negro descolocado y los ojos marrones. Harry alucinaba en colores. 

-¡¡oye te pareces a mí!! -dijo el chico con asombro- ¿quién eres? Es la primera vez que te veo.

Entonces llegaron otros tres chicos al trote. El primero era alto con cara de diversión, el pelo negro, sonrisa burlona y muy guapo. Detrás de él otro con el pelo castaño, aspecto cansado y cara de preocupación. Tenía una insingnia de prefecto. El último era bajito, regordete y se medio-escondía detrás del castaño.

-¡Guau! Esto es genial ¿cómo lo habéis hecho? -preguntó el alto.

Excepto los recién llegados todos se quedaron mudos. Se fueron acercando y agrupando. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? -dijo el chico castaño.- se supone que conozco a todos los prefectos. Pero vosotros…

Se refería a Hermione, Ron, Draco y Pansy. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que nadie sabía que decir.

-Valla -habló por fin Hermi- debe de haber habido algún tipo de fluctuación en el espacio-tiempo que los ha traído.

-Traer ¿a quién?

-¡A vosotros está clarísimo!

-¿Qué? -dijo asombrado el primer chico.- ¿Quiénes sois? No me suenan vuestras caras. 

-Vamos James. Empieza por el principio.

Se acercó a Hermione. Sonrió con altanería y hizo un amago de reverencia.

-Soy Sirius Balck, señorita. ¿De que casa sois? Seguro que de Hufflepuff, eso explicaría que no os conozcamos.

-¡Hufflepuff! ¿Estás de broma? -era Draco el que hablaba ahora- estáis de broma… Yo soy Slytherin, por supuesto. Si el sombrero me hubiese dicho Hufflefpuff me habría vuelto a casa.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Con esa cara. ¿Cómo te llamas? Seguro que te conozco… soy un Black y si tu eres un orgulloso Slytherin seguro que hasta somos parientes. ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-¿No me conoces? -Para Draco aquello era demasiado ¡no sabían quién era él!

-La verdad es que tu cara me suena…

-Soy Draco Malfoy imbécil.

-¡Malfoy!¡Claro! eso lo explica todo -su sonrisa burlona se expandió.- supongo que eres el hermano pequeño. Hum. Te pareces a él. Aunque hace ya cuatro años que terminó la escuela… Lucius seguro que está orgulloso de su hermanito

-¿¡Hermano… 

La cara de Draco se puso roja de ira ¡se estaban burlando de él! Y lo peor fue cuando detrás de él oyó la voz de Ron 'no se entera de nada'

-¡Sí! Eres igual que él. -se rió como si ladrase.

-Para, para Sirius. No estamos para cargárnosla. -éste era el prefecto- YA oístes a Dipett una más y…

-Y escribirá a mis padres… ¡y a mí que! Ya no vivo con ellos…

-Bueno, para. Déjame a mí. -se giró hacia los otros- ¿sois todos Slytherin? ¿James reconoces alguno? ¿hay algún Ravenclaw?

-No me suena ninguno Remus -dijo James- en Ravenclaw te digo que no están.

-¡Somos Griffindor! -este había sido Ron.

-No puede ser cierto. -dijo Sirius- Yo soy Gryffindor y no os conozco. Y no me olvido de las caras, sobre todo, si hay una chica tan guapa. -esto iba por Hermione, que se rió.

-Creo que puedo explicarlo. -dijo Hermi cogiendo aire- Nuestros hechizos se entremezclaron. Puede que se crease alguna especie de puerta o plano que os hiciese aparecer aquí. Viajando en el tiempo.

-Estás de guasa ¿no? Estamos en el año 1975.

-Que va. Que yo sepa estamos en el 1995.

-¿Esto es alguna especie de broma? Porque si lo es tengo que decirte que aquí la exclusiva la tenemos nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya verás… -Sirius tomó aire- ¡¡¡PEEVES!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO POLTERGUEIST!!!???

Se hizo el silencio, mientras resonaba el eco. Y llegó Peeves, apareciendo en el aire con el sonido de una pedorreta. Miró a todos con sus ojos. Un matiz de sorpresa recorrió su cara.

-¡Ehy! Veo doble, ¡hay dos Potter! Esta vez si que os la cargáis merodeadores. Se lo voy a decir a Filch. Dipet os mandará derechitos a casa. 

Seguía hablando pero Sirius le ignoró.

-¿ves? Peeves no os reconoce. Puede que lo del salto en el tiempo sea cierto. Pero estamos en 1975.

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser cierto -Harry se sorprendió- no es verdad. Voldemort anda por ahí suelto, tengo que vencerle,  (NdA: q egocéntrico el chaval!) 

-¿Con Voldemort te refieres a ese alborotador pro-limpieza de sangre? -dijo Sirius con escepticismo- no te preocupes, no le quedan ni tres días ya verás.

-Yo… ¡no me ayuda nada tener en frente a una versión adolescente de mi padre!

-¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo!? -James alucinaba en colores.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ya tá. Ahora a esperar el siguiente ;)

Ya lo tengo pensado parte que va a pasar ;)

¡Escribir reviews please!

Gracias

Tiz


	2. Las bromas de Helga Hufflepuff

Bien ¡¡tengo tres review!!

Una amiga mía tb lo leyó y le gusta, lo que pasa es q no me escribió review…

Perdón por tardar tanto -_-' 

Bueno, si más dilación ahí va otro: (no rima)

---------------------------------------------------

Harry miraba a su padre adolescente con la misma cara con la que Ron miraba a Malfoy. 'No se entera de nada' Por una parte desesperado y por otro asustado, como si viese un fantasma.

-Así que sois del futuro –dijo Sirius- mmm. ¡El hijo de James eso tiene narices!

Los aludidos no respondían. Seguían alucinando en colores. Sus expresiones de sorpresa eran idénticas. Aunque expresaban diferencias.

-¡¡Pero qué es lo que ocurre aquí!!

Alguien llegó por los pasillos a grandes zancadas. Era Filch el conserje que había acudido a los gritos. Aunque mucho más joven, usaba el mismo estilo de ropa poco menos gastada. Tenía la misma cara de enfado, en eso no había cambiado con el tiempo. Se quedó mirando con cara de susto la escena. La pared, el techo, el suelo y unos chicos que no conocía de nada estaban cubiertos de un polvillo violáceo.

-Estos chicos no se portan bien, no no. –Peeves reía maliciosamente.

-¡Cállate aborto de fantasma! –gritó Sirius.

-¡Tú Black! Niñato entrometido, esta vez no te salvas. Se lo diré a Dipett. Voy a conseguir que te expulsen.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Ya claro, lo de siempre. –dijo con un amago de sonrisa- la excusas tontas ya no sirven.

-¡¡Te repito que yo no he hecho nada!!

-Aaa, a lo mejor no mientes. Puede que no fueses tú, si no que fueseis todos.

Filch miró a todo el grupo. La aprensión se marcaba en sus ojos.

-Ahora mismo todos al despacho del director.

-¡O vamos Filch! Ya sabes como es Dipett.

-Por supuesto que lo sé Black, por eso voy a ir con vosotros. Para asegurarme de que recibís el castigo apropiado.

-Le repito que nosotros…

-¡Y yo le repito que es mejor que  se esté calladito señor Black!

Sirius iba a decir algo, pero el prefecto le agarró para que se callase. Refunfuñó algo por lo bajo. Filch los dirigió a todos hacia el despacho del director. Se paró en frente de la gárgola.

-Uvas en aceite

La gárgola se movió y todos fueron entrando en fila de a uno. Entraron en el despacho. Allí estaba Dipett, pero de los chicos modernos sólo Harry lo reconoció, de verlo en la memoria-diario de Tom Riddle. Frente a él estaba Dumbledore, el profesor de Transformaciones Albus Dumbledore. Ahora sí era seguro, estaban en 1975.

-Director. Vengo a informarle de un desorden. Un atentado en masa contra la tranquilidad de este colegio que…

-Argus, tranquilízate o terminarás con una úlcera -dijo secamente Dipett, que parecía muy concentrado en unos papeles.

Por su parte, Dumbledore, les miraba curioso. Con una de sus eternas sonrisas surcando su rostro.

-Puedes retirarte Argus.

-Pero director…

-Por favor, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes. Vete, les diré su castigo, les mandaré a sus habitaciones, se irán y podré seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me interrumpisteis.

-Pero si no conoce la causa de…

-¿Importa eso? 

Por fin levantó la vista. Su rostro expresaba todo. Estaba harto de castigar a ese grupo, y sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese ya no les enderezaría. De todas maneras tenía la obligación de castigarles. Cualquier castigo serviría. Fue entonces cuando vio el grupo entero y se dio cuenta de que además de los de siempre había algunos que ni siquiera había visto antes. De algunos les sonaba su cara, y otros simplemente no los relacionaba con nada.

-Mmm, de acuerdo director.

-Sabes que en el fondo ya no soy el director Filch.

-Para mí lo seguirá siendo. –su mirada se dirigió hacia Dumbledore como menospreciándolo.

-Pues yo estoy deseando que este período de transición entre directores termine de una vez. Quiero jubilarme. Estoy viejo.

-Nunca lo estará para mí director.

Y sin decir más Filch se fue pesadamente a través de la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró Dipett habló por fin.

-Señor Lupin que ha pasado.

Remus dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa. Como si no estuviese muy atento. De todas maneras, parecía preparado para la pregunta.

-Caminábamos por los pasillos, director, cuando oímos una explosión. Un polvillo violeta cubrió el aire y nos acercamos. Cuando se disipó ellos estaban allí. Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, bueno, ellos dicen que han viajado en el tiempo. Que son de 1995. Incluso uno dice que es hijo de…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque James le pellizcó en el brazo. Dipett entendió el silencio por el final del 'informe'. 

-¿Qué día es hoy señor Lupin?

-¡Ah! Tres de noviembre director.

Dipett y Dumbledore se miraron como si comprendiesen. El rostro del director parecía decir  '¿porqué esto me ha tenido que pasar a mí?' Estuvo un rato callado, pensando, luego por fin habló.

-La puerta de los 20 años. La habéis abierto chicos.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Hermi.

-Cada tres de noviembre existe la posibilidad de que si se conjunta una gran cantidad de hechizos en un mismo punto de esta escuela, se abre una puerta en la escala de tiempo. Una puerta en la que se pueden saltar 20 años hacia el pasado, 20 años exactamente.

-¿podremos volver? Verdad, ¿también se puede avanzar hacia el futuro?

-Más o menos veréis. Ese portal sólo se abre el tres de noviembre. Vuestro tiempo queda paralizado hasta que volváis. Aquí envejecéis si os quedáis, pero para volver tenéis que hacerlo un tres de noviembre.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Mire su reloj.

-¡¡son las doce y diez!! ¡¡Pero si eran las siete!!

-En el salto del tiempo consume tiempo, así que en realidad no es exactamente veinte años al pasado. Son como planos paralelos, cada veinte años ocupa un plano, y vosotros simplemente habéis saltado de un plano al otro, en realidad no habéis viajado en el tiempo. Pero el viaje si ha consumido tiempo, y ese tiempo ha hecho que pasasen unas horas…

Casi nadie le seguía. La mayoría expresaba haberse perdido hace rato, la única que parecía tenerlo un poco claro era Hermione.

-Si lo junto todo, quiere decir que: tenemos que esperar hasta un tres de noviembre para volver, que aunque creceremos en ese tiempo cuando volvamos volveremos al mismo momento en que nos fuimos.

-Más o menos, pero no exactamente al momento que os vinisteis, como dije el salto entre planos consume tiempo, volveréis unas horas después.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Excepto Pansy que parecía conmocionada, pero no completamente segura de lo que había oído.

-¿Y a quién se le ocurrió tremenda tontería?

-A Helga Hufflepuff. –dijo Dumbledore rompiendo su silencio- estaba harta que la desprestigiaran y realizó esta pequeña broma para demostrar su poder. La hizo un tres de noviembre, por eso de esta fecha.

-¿¡Pequeña broma!?

-Ahora no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso. El verdadero problema es que ustedes no van a poder volver hasta el año que viene. ¿Qué vamos ha hacer con ellos Dumbledore?

-El tiempo va a seguir corriendo para ellos, así que recomendaría que continuaran su educación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ya veremos lo que hacemos en verano, pero por ahora deberían seguir estudiando.

Los chicos parecían asustados. ¿Significaba eso que tendrían que asistir a clases y pasarse allí un año?

-Para empezar tenemos que ubicarlos. Les pondremos el sombrero seleccionador.

-¡Pero si ya hemos sido seleccionados en primero! –Draco parecía indignado.

-Me temo que el sombrero varía un poco de director a director. Y espero que dentro de 20 años esté jubilado de una vez ¿no es así?

-Sí –dijo Hermione- en 1995 el director es el profesor Dumbledore.

-Vaya, una buena noticia. Fíjate Albus, el madito período de cambio de director ya habrá terminado entonces.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido.

-Ahora será vuestro profesor de Transformaciones. Segundo punto ¿En que curso estáis?

-En quinto.

-¡Anda, como nosotros! –saltó Sirius

-Es cierto, señor Black ¿Qué hacían ustedes en los pasillos a las once y media de la noche?

Sirius se quedó callado con aquello.

-Albus, ¿me harías el favor de acercarme el sombrero?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Tatachán!!

Aquí el final del segundo capítulo ;)

Bueno a ver lo que ocurre ;)

Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué pasará cuando todos sean seleccionados para casas diferentes a las que estaban excepto Pansy? ¿cómo serán aceptados los 'nuevos' compañeros?

*^^* Por cierto, este es un fic totalmente abierto, acepto consejos y sugerencias ;) (mejor enviadlos a mi mail, sólo una petición poned bien claro el asunto, porque los mails que no sé de quién son los borro por si son SPAM o virus)

Contesto reviews:

**Agus y Moony**: ¡¡gracias!! Espero que sigáis leyéndolo

**Nisa:** ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! *^^* (*emocionada*) a ver si un día de estos tengo tiempo para leer tu fic ;) Sí, me encanta dejar las cosas con intríngulis jajaja

**Cygni**: Yo la risa maligna la hago así Wawawawawawawa jejejeje, sé q suena triste :P pero q más dá ;) Hogwarts no volverá a ser lo mismo jijijijiji (esa es maliciosilla :D )

¡¡¡¡Espero que sigáis leyéndome!!!!!

Nios leemos 

Bkñs

Tiz


	3. Cambios, gritos y selecciones

Dumbeldore se acercó a una de las estanterías. El sombrero se agitó un poco.

-Y bien, ¿quién irá primero? –preguntó Dippet

Nadie parecía muy seguro, así que Hermione se adelantó. Se puso el sombrero, y lo acomodó bien. Pasaron unos segundos…

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡eh! ¡¡no es justo!! –se le escapó a Black (Ron le miraba de reojo)

Hermione siempre había sido una Gryffindor, pero en el fondo, a nadie le sorprendió mucho que acabase en Ravenclaw. Iba mucho con su personalidad minuciosa.

Pansy, que no quiso ser menos, se adelantó para ser la siguiente. Para ella, por suerte, no hubo sorpresas.

-¡Slytherin!

Se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa orgullosa, y se lo pasó a Draco. Este se lo ajustó bien, con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

Silencio…

-¿¡Qué!? –se oyó dentro del sombrero- espera, no puedes hacerme esto, no, espera…

-¡¡Hufflepuff!!

La ira de su rostro tras quitárselo era de las que hacía historia. Ron no paró de reírse.

-Aah ¡un Malfoy en Hufflepuff! Debe ser denigrante ¿no?

-Prueba tú si te crees tan perfecto, Weasley –le dijo desdeñosamente.

Ron agarró el sombrero. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando el sombrero tomó su decisión.

-¡Slytherin!

En este caso no hubo quejas. Simplemente se quedó paralizado, parecía que le hubiesen echado un _Petrificus Totalus._

-Ron… -Harry le tiró de la manga de la túnica.

El pelirrojo se sacó el sombrero despacio. Tenía una expresión de susto.

-Qué… ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó apenas sin voz.

Lo curioso de este caso, es que, si bien a Ron le hizo gracia que Draco estuviese en Hufflepuff, a ninguno de los dos les gustó este resultado. Y menos a Pansy.

-Eres un Slytherin…

-Seguirás siendo mi amigo ¿verdad? –sonaba más como un anhelo que una pregunta.

-No te preocupes, ya lo éramos antes de que ninguno de los dos estuviese en Gryffindor.

-Toma… -le pasó el harapiento sombrero.

Harry lo agarró, no muy seguro de lo que tenía entre manos. ¿Iría él también a Slytherin? Bueno, si estaba con Ron tampoco era tan malo. Se mordió el labio de indecisión, y echó una última mirada a su amigo, desesperada.

Hubo unos instantes de elección, en los que el sombrero se removía sin decir nada, sólo 'Mmm' u 'Oo, interesante' A Harry no le gustaba nada como sonaba aquello. Empezaba a estar más asustado que frente al Colacuerno.

-¡Hufflepuff!

Hubiera preferido Slytherin…

Cuando se lo quitó pudo ver como Draco le miraba con cara de no creérselo. Como si pensase 'es mentira, no es cierto, ¡¡¡mieeeeda!!!' Y a fin de cuentas, Harry sentía lo mismo.

Llegados a este punto, ni Crabbe ni Goyle querían tocar el sombrero. Dippet tuvo que lanzar un encantamiento para poder ponérselo. Y para rematar la faena, los dos terminaron en Gryffindor.

La cara de Sirius ahora sí era un poema.

-¿Esos dos gorilas durmiendo en nuestro cuarto? Estará de broma ¿no? Ya aceptamos a Bane, no…

-Sí, señor Black, sí. Aceptarán a sus nuevos compañeros, en su cuarto.

Sirius parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, o al menos actuaba muy bien. Hacía gestos de súplica y de sufrimiento contenido. Remus le agarraba de la túnica, intentando sostenerlo. Y James le habría mirado sonriente, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Harry. Los chicos del futuro tenían todos (incluso Pansy) cara de desesperación. Fue Peter el único que se atrevió a decir algo.

-Profesor Dippet…

-¿Sí? Señor Pettigrew.

Harry apretó el entrecejo. 

-Esa pequeña rata… -murmuró.

Remus y James le miraron preocupados, pero parecieron ser los únicos que lo notaron.

-Señor, desde que Bane vino a nuestro cuarto… bueno… ya no quedan camas libres.

Dippet le miró como creyendo que le estaba gastando una broma o algo parecido. Se quitó las gafas, las limpió, se las volvió a poner y suspiró. Parecía que más que pensárselo, estaba intentando calmar los nervios.

-¿Qué cree que está estudiando aquí, señor Pettigrew?

El muchacho se sonrojó.

-Yo, esto… magia.

-Entonces, supongo que será usted capaz de solucionar el problema.

Peter abrió los ojos completamente. No muy seguro de si debía seguir hablando, se encogió.

-De acuerdo, Potter necesito que me haga un favor, y bien.

Harry levantó los ojos de Peter, pero fue James el que contestó.

-Sí, profesor. 

-Acompañe a la señorita… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

-No me suena su apellido.

-Soy hija de muggles.

Dippet entornó la vista, y Dumbledore sonrió.

-Bien. Potter, acompañe a la señorita… Granger a la su sala común. 

James miró a sus compañeros _hasta luego. Y se fue seguido de Hermione._

-Señor Lupin.

-¿Sí? –volvió a saltar de la sorpresa.

-Valla a buscar los profesores McHullan y  Sprout para que acompañen a estos muchachos a su respectiva sala común.

-Sí, profesor Dippet.

Salió por la puerta, no sin antes echar una mirada reprobatoria a Sirius.

-Señor Black… -su voz no era tan sencilla como la que había usado con los otros chicos.

-¿qué?

-¿Podría se un poco más educado?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Podría. –y le miró sin interés.

Dippet volvió a coger aire. _Paciencia Dippet, paciencia se dijo a sí mismo._

-Señor Black. Sus padres fueron un ejemplo, y usted…

-Mis padres eran Slytherin, podríamos empezar por ahí. –dijo desafiante.

Harry pudo ver como el director apretaba un puño bajo la mesa. Todos estaban en tensión, excepto Dumbledore, que parecía a punto de partirse de risa.

-Muy bien. Señor Black, usted ahora va a…

-Ya sé, acompañaré a los gorilas hasta el cuarto –dijo con voz monótona, como quién suelta una lección de memoria- luego corregiré el estropicio de Peter al intentar aumentar el cuarto, le quitaré los brazos de más a Bane, les meteré el la camita y les daré un besito de buenas noches.

-No señor Black. Yo me refería a su castigo. Iba a pedirle a Dumbledore que acompañase a los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor, como jefe de la casa. Usted se quedará aquí, porque aunque iba a perdonarles su castigo, su desfachatez le hará merecedor a recuperarlo usted solito, el de los cuatro.

-¡ah! ¡eso!... ¡vale! –no le dio ni la menor importancia.

Dippet se volvió a quitar las gafas. Con el pulgar y el índice se apretó los ojos. _¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Dumbledore apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del director._

-Si me permites, me llevaré a mis alumnos.

Dippet levantó la vista _sí por favor._

-Por aquí muchachos.

Se marcharon. Ahora sólo quedaban Sirius, Draco, Harry, Pansy y Ron. Los miró y volvió a suspirar. _Cuanto problema, ¿¡porqué a mí1!? Ese maldito portal no se habría en cinco siglos y tuvo que tocarme durante mi cargo… justo a punto de jubilarme_

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Se me permite?

-Sí, entre Claus.

Entró un hombre entrado en años. Pelo corto de color castaño y mirada seria. Los ojos marrones y la piel curtida y áspera por el frío. Todo en él marcaba rigidez y severidad. Su túnica, perfectamente planchada, y de color negro, tenía brillos verdes. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, su mirada se posó en Sirius, una mirada de desprecio.

-El profesor Claus McHullan es el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Él les llevará a sus habitaciones.

Pansy parecía intimidada. Pero Ron estaba claramente desesperado. Su primera impresión era aún peor que la de Snape.

-¿Quiénes son?

-El portal de Helga, Claus. Parece que estos chicos lo conjuraron dentro de veinte años.

-¿Son Slytherin? –su gesto no parecía muy seguro.

-Al menos eso ha dicho el Sombrero, ya sabes…

-De acuerdo. Muchachos, ¡síganme!

Y sin ni decir hola, ni preguntar el nombre se los llevó.

Dippet hacía tiempo jugueteando con sus dedos. Era un silencio incómodo, así que preguntó.

-¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban?

-Draco Malfoy

Sirius hizo un amago de risa. Draco le miró con desdén.

-¿Y usted?

-Harry Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿El mismo Potter que…

-Eee, sí. Me temo que James… fue... esto, es… bueno, será mi padre.

-Sorprendente –dijo Sirius- algún día se sacará a Evans de la cabeza. Magnífico. No hace más que el tonto cuando ella…

Pero la mirada entornada de Harry hizo que se callase de golpe. Se fijó bien en sus ojos verdes y sonrió divertido.

-Entonces… ¡genial! ¡¡Evans y James!! Waw Y viendo que tienes quince años dentro de veinte, entonces…, oye ¿ya estaban casados cuando naciste?

-¡¡Señor Black!!

-Es una pregunta lógica. –dijo encogiendo los hombros.- eso quiere decir que la cosa pasará bastante pronto.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Deje de hacer preguntas sobre el futuro! ¡SE LO PROHIBO! ¡Puede ser muy peligroso…

-Sus nervios, profesor. Recuerde lo que dijo el medimago sobre su corazón.

Dippet estaba a punto de saltarle encima. Pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡¡ENTRE!!

Era la profesora Sprout. Mucho más joven, pero con esa alegría natural de siempre en su cara. Aunque ahora parecía un poco asustada por el grito del director.

-¿Me llamaba, Albus?

-¡Ah! Si, es cierto. Estos dos muchachos han traspasado el portal de Helga junto a otros cinco chicos. A ellos les corresponde tu casa. Si me haces el favor de acompañarles a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-Un momento, –dijo Draco- yo pensé que esto era una broma. Me niego a ir a Hufflepuff. Prefiero volverme a casa…

-¿A qué casa señor Malfoy?

Sirius volvió a reírse. Draco se sonrojó de ira.

-Además, la casa Hufflepuff tiene muy mala prensa. Pero descubrirá que todo es… eso, mala prensa. Fíjese lo que ha conseguido hacer su fundadora, traerles aquí.

Draco no parecía muy seguro, pero se calló. 

-Si me siguen niños le llevaré a sus dormitorios.

Cualquiera de los dos habría saltado por lo de 'niños'. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, eso era una menudencia. Sprout siempre había sido una mujer amable y tenía esa forma de comportarse. Como la abuelita de todo el mundo.

Por los pasillos ella caminaba tranquila. Draco y Harry la seguían, mirándose el uno al otro de manera desafiante. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. 

Lo peor ocurría en aquel momento en una de las mazmorras. Donde Ron descubría que tenía que pasar la noche en el mismo dormitorio que una versión adolescente de Severus Snape.

---------------------------------------------

Perdón por tardar tantísimo, porque aunque tenía elegidas ya las casas para cada uno, no tenía muy claro como iba a ser este capítulo…

Sigo aceptando sugerencias ;)

Por cierto, si no lo habéis entendido… James está en Ravenclaw. Sé que todo el mundo lo coloca en Gry, pero yo he querido hacer algo diferente, y me hace ilu ponerlo en otra casa. Y por lo que sé, en ninguna parte de los libros dice que James fuese un Gryffindor (y si lo pone, no me acuerdo, y da igual… yo lo pongo en Rav)

Y el libro quinto está incluido pero no lo está. Meplico: lo que es el quinto año como sucede en el libro (para Harry & cía) no está, pero las cosas que se conocen del pasado en ese libro sí, aunque como siempre, puede que cambie algo.

¡¡¡respondo reviews!!!

**Agus y Moony: ¡¡gracias!! Si tuviese tiempo, yo tb me uniría a la orden Siriusiana… pero con los fics ya me llega, para aún encima unirme a una lista de correo (estoy en un par… pero no puedo con más) Ya sigo ;)**

**Cygni: Sí, Helga se sale, jajaja Sí, serán un año más mayores cuando vuelvan. Hogwarts no volverá a ser lo mismo… En cuanto a Harry en Sly, bueno, en un principio iba a ser así, pero luego se me ocurrió esta otra solución. A mí me gusta más, da más juego (teniendo en cuenta que esta historia es de humor, cuado haga una angst sí le meteré en Sly) ya, la gente escribe muajajaja como risa maligna, pero en la vida real se usa más el wawawawa (al menos entre mis amigos y yo :D )**

**Cata-chan: ¿Cambiarán en futuro? Ya veremos, aún no me lo he planteado (sólo un poco) es que este es uno de los únicos pocos fics que no sé como voy a terminarlo, simplemente me dejo llevar… ¡¡muchas gracias por tu r/r!!**

**BlazeVein: la verdad es que lo expliqué un poco mal U.U pero más o menos la cosa es que todos juntitos y revueltos con quince años… uissss aki el tercer capi**

¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! Y seguid leyéndome, alguno de mis otros fics (os recomiendo el de la manimaga, lo hago con mucha ilu) y escribid reviews ¡¡¡please!!!

¡¡muchas gracias por leerme!!! (otra vez)

nios leemos

bkñs

Tiz


End file.
